Clary and Jace
by ZoeyRedbird4502
Summary: Clary and Jace in the real world no shadowhunters rated T for mild language.Pairings clary/jace Izzy/simon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

First days of school are just great aren't they! Nope they aren't mine sucked if you want the truth about it. If you haven't caught on yet today is my first day at Harver High School. After I find the office, locate my locker, and finally find all my classes I am already starting to feel like shit. It didn't help that I was late for school already so having to find my classes just made me more late. Anyway once I got to my class, the teacher wanted me to introduce myself. Apparently no one informed me they wanted your freaking life story. I told him my first name, which by the way is Clary, and then he started asking me all these personal questions. He even asked me about after school hobbies and if I had a job yet. I guess people don't like it when you call them creepers because I got sent to the principal's office for it. It was so not my fault though, he should have never asked me questions like that. I mean come on who does that? Obviously he does. As for the rest of my day it went pretty good, that is until my last class of the day. Parenting, yes you heard me right, Parenting. They obviously think this is 16 and pregnant or something. The weird thing is, boys have to take it too. When we had like 20 minutes left in the class he announced our homework for the entire year. He will group us up, take us to an adoption agency and we can adopt 1-2 children between the ages of 1 year-6 years old. He then started pairing us up, I got paired up with some kid named Jace, who the hell names their kid Jace. I think his parents were on crack or something when they named him. Then my best friend Izzy got paired up with my other best friend Simon. At least they know each other and I get stuck with Jace also known as major asshat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick authors note: thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed! I love you like a fat kid loves cake!**

**Chapter Two**

As you already know, yesterday=TERRIBLE, but today I am going to calmly ask for a new partner for the project in parenting. If he doesn't I guess I'm gonna have to suck it up because we get to pick out the kids today. Wow never thought I would say that when I am only 17. Have I mentioned how much I hate all of this, I'm pretty sure I have.

The kid thing doesn't really bother me though, it's Jace. I don't hate him but I don't like him either. We never have been able to get along, so today in Parenting, before we go pick out our children, we have to get together, get to know each other, and we have to decide on gender, age, and all that stuff.

Jace is, naturally, late for the class so I wasted 15 minutes waiting on him. At this time we only had 10 more minutes left to decide everything and all of the other groups were done. Once he does get in though, we surprisingly agreed on things quickly. We decided on a girl, about 6 years old.

Once we got to the Adoption Agency, we each had to meet with an employee to go over the details, sign the papers, and all that other bull crap. Once we did all of that we got to look around. As soon as I saw this one little girl I knew she was perfect. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. She was absolutely perfect. She was also 6. I got Jace's opinion and he said that she was perfect too. I didn't really care about his opinion I was going to get her anyway, I just felt like being nice at the moment.

After Simon and Izzy FINALLY decided which child they wanted we could go back to the school. The way they were arguing over three of the children you would have thought they were deciding which bomb would blow up the planet.

Once we got to the school and back in the classroom, we were given a list of things to buy for the kids and we were told that each family had to live together with at least one adult supervising. Now not only do I have to see Jace at school, I have to see him at home too. Lovely just FREAKING lovely. Have you noticed that I have been screaming a lot lately, I sure have.


End file.
